


Któremu serce dać?

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Song Parody
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O dylematach fangirl.<br/>Głupotka. Samo przypełzło. Wzięło się z mailowania z Filigranką, przeglądania AO3 i dA, przedawkowania uniwersum, a przede wszystkim z tego, że długo na kogoś czekałam, w dodatku na świeżym powietrzu podczas przykrej pogody, i próbowałam sobie jakoś umilić czas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Któremu serce dać?

**Author's Note:**

> Przyznaję, nie próbowałam tego zaśpiewać. "Jarzębiny czerwonej" też zresztą nigdy nie śpiewam.

Zapadł cichy wieczór, herbata parzy się,

szumi coś w głośnikach, pieśni na miły sen,

szperam w Internecie, rozległym niby step,

mam tylko dylemat - lepszy człowiek, czy elf?

 

Klawiaturo wytarta, któremu serce dać,

klawiaturo wytarta, ty biednej fangirl radź.

 

Jeden sprawny śledczy, a drugi Wiewiór zuch,

cóż mam biedna robić, podoba mi się dwóch.

Obaj to mordercy, ale czy to tak źle?

Wszak i błyskiem ostrzy fangirling żywi się!

 

Klawiaturo wytarta...

 

Jeden gra na flecie i cudne rzęsy ma,

drugi wciąż w błękicie, a jego biodra, ach!

Nie dam rady wybrać, choć myślę tyle dni,

fandom nie pomaga, fandom paruje ich.

 

Klawiaturo wytarta...


End file.
